


A Simple Bargain

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Kara brings Lena food on the promise that she hears her out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	A Simple Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NataliaWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/gifts).



Kara wasn’t sure if this was going to work or not, but it was worth a try. After everything that’s happened, it was the least she could do. She was completely guessing at this point, but she was sure that this would work. She had everything Lena couldn’t say no to in one hand, and her heart in the other.

She rapped on the balcony door, expecting the business woman to turn around to at least see who it was. She let out a long sigh when Lena didn’t. Letting herself in, she announced her presence by clearing her throat. “Hey,” she says hesitantly.

Lena stiffens. “What are you doing here, Supergirl?”

Lena calling her out of name makes Kara wince. "I just wanted to see if you've eaten yet."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Lena starts, but her stomach betrays her when she smells something she can't resist. "Is that...Eliza’s pumpkin pie?”

Kara grins. Hook, line, and sinker. “Maaabye. But it comes with a price.”

This time Lena does turn around, though eyeing her cautiously. “What’s the price?”

“You have to talk to me.”

Lena’s eyes stare hungrily at the pie in Kara’s hand, her tongue tingling with the memory of tasting that heavenly dish. She folds her arms and meets Kara’s gaze, “Fine, how about the weather? I heard there was a chance of guilt trip followed by betrayal.”

Those words twist the knife forged by guilt that penetrate Kara’s stomach. She knew Lena would still be combative but it hurt all the same to hear it. 

“Lena you know it’s not like that. I want to make things better. I want....us to be friends again.”

“What, your sadistic pleasure wasn’t satiated the first time? It’s over Kara, just let it go.” Lena turns away from her folding her arms.

“Please!” Kara blurts, advancing toward Lena, tossing the long forgotten pie onto the desk and kneeling next to the CEO, “I know I can fix this! Just, please, give me the chance!”

Lena scoffs, “There is nothing you can do. You pretended to be my friend as mild mannered Kara Danvers, and then turned around to treat me like dirt as Supergirl. Do you think you deserve a chance at redemption?” She stands out of her chair, towering over the superhero, “Four years you played your little charade! Four years! I can never put my trust in someone who keeps hiding behind so many masks.”

Kara stares wide eyed at Lena, fury and pain dancing on her face as she holds back tears. Kara bows her head, eyes closed as she steels herself for what she is about to say next. “Then I’ll throw away those masks.”

Lena can barely form a ‘what’ before Kara shoots up, her face brimming with determination. “I am Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura In-Ze and Zor-El, and the last daughter of Krypton. When I was thirteen years old I saw my planet die before my very eyes.” 

Lena was momentarily stunned but she brushes off the shock with a wave of her hand, “And? We all know that Krypton was destroyed, what of it?”

“Did you know I could see people dying as I was shuttled off to safety? That in those few seconds before I left orbit I was able to see countless people die? I remember a woman who was shielding a child on a rooftop as the entire building collapsed. Then there was an old man who was swallowed up by the crust, tumbling his body into the raging fire at the heart of the planet. I won’t list off everything I was able to catch as it all began to blur together.” 

Kara has to clasp her eyes shut, pushing those memories back into the little box she made for them. She takes a shaky breath as she continues, “But there is something that no one knows about, not even my family. Shockwaves from the planet blowing up knocked me off course, hurtling me into the Phantom Zone. Do you know how long I was trapped there?”

Lena couldn’t calculate the time in her head, she was too blind sided from Kara’s story.

Kara continues when Lena shakes her head, “Twenty four years. For twenty four years I stared into the vast nothingness of space wondering if I’d ever see another living thing. I never knew if I’d ever get to see Kal-El again. If I would ever get to fulfill my parents’ dying wish of raising him as the last son of Krypton. I genuinely thought that I would die out there, never knowing anything but cold, bleak, darkness. And then somehow, somehow I made it to earth. And my cousin, the only other person in the universe that I knew of that still had the blood of Krypton flowing through their veins, was a grown man.”

Lena frowned. “Kara—”

“And then suddenly, I had no purpose. I had no reason to be here. My job was done for me by an old couple in Smallville. Suddenly my baby cousin was a man years older than me and I was the little one being taken care of. My planet was still gone. My family, my people, everything I ever knew up until that point was still gone. And what did I have to show for it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Lena purses her lips.

“I got shoehorned into the Danvers’ life. And as much as Eliza says they were happy to take me in, I knew deep down it was hard for them. It was especially hard for Alex. She had been an only child her entire life, and now suddenly she was carrying the weight of not only herself, but me too. To this day it’s still a touchy subject, and something she will always slightly resent me and Eliza for. Even if she won’t admit it. I was mindlessly wandering around, trying to figure out what my true purpose was, what I could do now that what I was meant to do was no longer needed. And then I became Supergirl, and everything started to seem clearer. I finally had a purpose, a reason to live.” Kara pauses, blinking away tears. “And then I met you. You didn’t treat me like some god, some saviour. You treated me like Kara Danvers. You treated me like a human being and for the first time since I came to this earth I had actually felt normal. I felt like I had someone I could just belong with and not hide who I was. Ironic.” she adds, laughing dryly. 

Lena swallows back sympathetic tears. “Why tell me this? Do you think that this sob story is just going to make everything a-okay between us? That everything was just going to be sunshine and rainbows from this point on?”

“No—I-I that’s not it at all,” Kara stammers. “I wanted you to know the truth. To know the whole truth, and how it’s shaped me into the person you see before you. I regret lying to you each and every day. I regret taking advantage of the friendship you extended to me. I regret hurting you.”

“You know, if I was anything like my brother, I would hold this over you. I would make sure to twist the knife as much as I could.” Lena sighs. “But I’m not my brother. And I’m not a villain. You’re lucky it’s Christmas, Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyebrows knit. “What are you saying?”

“I’m  _ saying _ ,” Lena says, pulling the slice of pie closer to her. “That I guess we could talk things over while I eat.”

Kara blinks. “I thought we were gonna share it.”

Lena folds her arms. “Do you want me to listen or not?”

Kara can’t help but laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
